Everybody Wants To Rule The Word
by Psychic101
Summary: Its Christmas morning, 1992. Shawn finds out his mom has left. After a horrible day, Henry manages to bring up the holiday season for his son. ONE SHOT


This is my gift to you all. I'm warning you now, its not a happy Christmas fic. I own nothing but the idea!

* * *

The house was quite. It was Christmas day and no foot was moving about in the red house. No noise, no nothing. Sure people were in the house, but no one was moving. The fire was nicely lit, and the Christmas tree glittered in the corner of the room. Red, blue and green lights were strung around the tree without care. Boxes were stacked underneath with no purpose. From the top of the stairs a bedroom door creaked open silently. Little pattering of feet became louder as they traveled down the stairs.

Maddie Spencer looked around carefully making sure no one, her son, was not in the room. Maddie lightly placed her suitcase at the door and turned around. Henry Spencer stood there fully dressed in his uniform. Black suit ironed, tie tied neatly and his face bare. His eyes were dark, and his mouth was a thin line. Henry helped Maddie get all of her things to the waiting car out front. Both were silent and careful not making any noise at all.

With just three bags left, Henry retreated into the kitchen and started up some coffee…

PSYCH

His green eyes flashed open. The sun was covered by thick clouds. Shawn rolled over and groaned softly. He'd gotten close to no sleep the night before. For once his parents didn't argue. The house had been silent, no shouting, no slamming doors it was weird. Shawn knew something was up. His parents were always screaming at each other. "It's Christmas, maybe they're taking a break." Shawn whispered.

He sat up, yawned, stretched and stood up. His plaid pajama pants hung low on his hips. His baggy blue t-shirt was crinkled. Shawn yawned again and crossed over to the window. He opened the light blue curtain and looked outside. The grass was green, the ground was wet, a Taxi was waiting in the drive way his mother getting in and- What? Shawn frowned. His mom never took the Taxi. Shawn watched as his mother got into backseat.

"Mom!" Shawn yelled out the window. With no answer Shawn turned, and ran down the steps. He looked into the kitchen and stopped. Henry was at the table an untouched cup of coffee in front of him. Henry's head was down. "Dad?" Shawn's voice was soft.

"Shawn? Shawn no!" Henry looked up as Shawn took off outside. " Shawn!" Henry jumped up after him. The Taxi had started to pull away. Shawn ran after the Taxi. Soon the Taxi was driving down the street. Shawn blocked out the yelling voice of his father and followed the Taxi.

Shawn's hair was in ponytail behind his head. His feet were bare, and numb. Every thump or stumble against the ground hurt his feet. The wind was biting his uncovered face and arms. The Taxi began to speed up as it went up a hill. Shawn continued to follow the Taxi.

"Mom! Mom!" Shawn shouted even though he knew his mom couldn't hear him. After a few seconds the car disappeared as it went downhill. Shawn wasn't paying attention to anything except the car. He tripped and fell forward onto the cold, hard, wet gravel. Shawn looked up and saw the back of the Taxi as it continued its journey.

He didn't know how long he was there. He didn't know how long he watched the road. After a while the cold got too much to bear. Shawn heaved himself off the ground and slowly began to walk back the way he'd come. His steps were slow, and his breath was labored. By the time his feet had touched the wooden porch the sun was hidden by clouds, rain had started to pour. Shawn opened the door and passed his father.

"Shawn are you-?" Henry started but Shawn ignored him. Shawn didn't care that he was tracking mud and probably blood onto the carpets. He didn't give a damn.

That's why they weren't fighting… it was done. _They_ were done. The divorce had been finalized. Shawn- they all knew it had been coming. But Christmas? Why couldn't they have waited just a few more hours? Shawn shut his door and he collapsed onto the bed.

Nothing seemed to go his way. When he tried riding Dolphins (Long story), or when he dug the yard with Gus (Another long story) or even just maintaining parents. He couldn't do it. Was it his grades? Maybe it was because he never listened. Could it have been his attitude? Was he the reason they split up?

"Shawn?" Henry knocked on the door softly. Shawn didn't respond to his dad in any way. "Are you okay?" the door opened.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Shawn mumbled.

"Kiddo-,"

"Don't start dad. Please don't." Shawn closed his eyes. Henry sighed and kept his eyes on his son. "Is she coming back?" Henry didn't answer. "I thought so." Shawn turned on his side facing the wall.

"I'm going to the station." Silence. "If you need something, just call okay?" Henry said. Shawn didn't speak. Henry shut the door and made his way to work.

PSYCH

Henry walked into the dark house and set his bag on the table. He knew he shouldn't have left Shawn alone. His mother had just left and then he- Henry shook his head. He flipped the switch on and viewed the kitchen. Nothing had changed. The filled coffee mug was on the table, nothing had been moved. The sink was empty. Henry walked up stairs to Shawn's room. The door was slightly open.

Shawn was fast asleep on the bed. In the same wet, dirty clothes he had on earlier. Henry walked over and ripped the covers off him.

"Dad stop." Shawn mumbled.

"Get up." Henry commanded.

"What?"

"Get your ass up!" Henry yanked Shawn out of bed and dragged him downstairs. The fire had gone out but two stocking still hung over the mantle.

"Dad let go!" Henry let him go and grabbed the two stockings. Henry threw Shawn's and walked back over.

"Guess." Henry said.

"What?" Shawn repeated.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Guess what's in the stocking." Shawn frowned.

"Dad-!"

"Now!" Henry interrupted. Shawn sighed but looked down at the green fabric.

"Baseball?" he guessed.

"Nope." Henry's eyes never left Shawn's face.

"Train?"

"Why in hell would I give you train?" Henry spoke.

"I don't know," Shawn said.

"Look at it Shawn. Use your gift," Henry advised. Shawn sighed but looked down. After a few seconds of silence Shawn guessed again. "Is it… Money?"

"Nope. Go on a head and look." When Shawn reached inside Henry turned around and grabbed a package.

"It's nothing but paper," Shawn protested. Henry turned and handed Shawn the box.

"Read the paper Shawn." Henry instructed.

"You've lost. Haha dad very funny." Shawn looked up.

"Open this one. I promise there's a gift." Henry crossed his arms. Shawn opened the wrapping and almost dropped it.

"Dad where- How did you-?" Shawn questioned. In his hands was Tears For Fears 'Songs From The Big Chair' record. It was all Shawn had asked for. Henry knew about the upcoming leaving of Maddie, and he thought if he got the record Shawn would be happy.

"I thought it would cheer up your day," Henry shrugged.

"Dad it's amazing." Shawn said.

"'I know it can't replace your mom. But know she loves you very much. And she's very proud of you." Henry said. Shawn nodded and turned. He walked up the stairs to his room and Henry waited for the door to shut. When he heard the chink of the lock, Henry fell back into the chair and closed his eyes.

_Welcome to your life_

_There's no turning back_

_Even while we sleep_

_We will find you_

_Acting on your best behavior_

_Turn your back on Mother Nature_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_It's my own design_

_It's my own remorse…_

"Merry Christmas Shawn." Henry whispered.

* * *

Merry Christmas to you all!


End file.
